


Left to His Own Devices

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Opening the Toy Box [2]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BottomAsh, BottomEiji, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash gives Eiji what he asked for: permission to use the toys in his secret drawer, and a more than willing body to use them on.





	Left to His Own Devices

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a follow-up to "House Arrest." A warning, as tagged, this fic features a switching Ash and Eiji, first BottomAsh then BottomEiji, during their intimate scene. If that's not your thing, please avoid this one. Otherwise, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Also, Ash uses the short form of よろしくお願いします (yoroshiku onegaishimasu). A phrase I'm sure you've heard. It essentially means, "Please take care of, or be kind to, me." It's a head cannon of mine that Ash likes to try to impress Eiji with his Japanese as he slowly learns from him lol

Eiji was so intent on housework lately that he seemed to have forgotten about Ash's secret drawer. He hadn't voiced a desire to play with the toys again, but Ash knew that didn't mean a thing. Too worried about making Ash feel pressured, Eiji could go years without ever bringing it up again. So, Ash had to be the initiator.

While Eiji cooked in the kitchen, humming some anime tune, Ash got things ready. After lying out a few toys that he thought Eiji would have fun with, Ash shed off his clothes, climbed between the bedsheets, and waited. Fingers linked behead his head, eyes on the ceiling, Ash mused over how bizarre it was, how lax he felt right now. It's not like it was his first time getting playful while being intimate with Eiji, but the thought of kinky stuff used to trigger bad and painful memories. He thought it would be like that when he relented to using cuffs and a blindfold on Eiji, but he'd only started off nervous and wound up delivering Eiji a passionate night, one that they both didn't want to be the last. Would it be like that again or would the dark creep up on him?

"Ash, dinner is—"

As soon as he walked in, Eiji seemed to lose his train of thought. His eyes stretched as he took Ash in. Ash couldn't help but grin as he saw the exact moment Eiji registered the situation and gave his own smile that Ash was sure was meant to be seductive. It certainly was working.

"I guess dinner can wait, huh," Ash said, stretching and letting his pecs peek out from under the sheets.

Eiji made his way over to him and fell on Ash in a deep kiss. "You're okay with using those then?" Eiji asked, gesturing to the toys at the end of the bed.

Ash nodded. "Today, I'm all yours to do with as you please. _Yoroshiku_ ~"

Eiji cocked an eyebrow and Ash wriggled his. He again saw the wheels in Eiji's brain churning. "What are you thinking?" Ash asked him.

"I'm thinking we can both make use of these."

"What do mean?"

Eiji became stripping. He picked up the vibrating plug and handed it to Ash. "I ask that you take your hands and put that in me."

Ash was sure his face had gone as white as the sheets. "I said that you could use these on me though," he reiterated. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"I'll use this," Eiji said, picking a cock ring, "on you." Eiji either saw or read that Ash was unsure so he kissed him and stayed an eyelash's length away from him, gazing in his eyes. "We can both have fun with this Ash. Please. I can never seem to get through to you when I say it's okay. Trust me like I trust you."

Without another thought Ash jostled Eiji onto the bed and hoovered over him as he finished undressing him and began working him open. It didn't take much time or effort to do and Ash was soon relishing in the feeling of the lube heating and Eiji squirming with each thrust of his fingers.

"Ash . . ."

"Yeah, Eiji, I know," he whispered. "You look ready. I'm putting it in."

He moved the plug in and out as he'd done with his fingers before setting it in place deep inside Eiji. "I'm going to turn it on," he warned. "We'll start with a low setting, okay?"

"Thank you," Eiji said. His voice was breathy from the stimulus to his body. Ash took his own deep breath and let it out slowly, realizing that this was nothing yet. Could he handle seeing Eiji like this and hold out long enough to allow Eiji to give _his_ body a go?

"Here goes."

Ash turned on the vibrator and watched Eiji gasp as a reflex rippled through him, causing his back to arch from the bed. "You see what I mean by intense?" Ash asked. "Are you all right? This isn't too much?"

"More," Eiji begged, "Ash, more."

Apprehensive, Ash did as asked, setting the speed to two. When Eiji lie still and blissed, making soft moans, he went up to three. That got Eiji writhing again and told Ash that it was time. He got Eiji up on his hands and knees and took his place lying down. "How about you show me a good time before you finish without me?" he said, batting his eyes in a fashion that he knew got Eiji excited.

Eiji gathered his wits enough to prepare Ash's opening. He was squatting, putting his weight on his heels, but Ash noticed him shifting from the vibrator's stimulation, growing hard and leaking, barely able to contain himself.

"If you want to equip me," Ash said, "now's the time."

Ash was surprised when Eiji jumped from the bed, stood trembling before his drawer, and came back with something Ash didn't think he'd be interested in using on him.

"You said these were called 'nipple clamps?' Eiji asked. Ash nodded and Eiji asked another question. "Are you okay with wearing them?"

"I told you," Ash smirked. "Today's your day. Anything you want. I didn't think you'd be that into nipple play," he admitted. "You like me doing it to you, but you rarely tease mine."

Eiji blinked. His eyes were glowing with a serious light. "I never know how or when to touch you. Even now that we've been so close, I get scared of doing or saying the wrong thing and yet, I want to be as close to you as possible, touch and love every part of you. It's so selfish."

Ash reached up and ran a hand over Eiji's feather-soft hair. "It's far from selfish, wanting to love me as much as you do." A tear ran from Ash's eye and Eiji reached to wipe it away. "I want you to touch me too, Eiji, all of me. Erase the stains left by the hands I never wanted on me. Go ahead. I meant what I said earlier. I'm all yours, body and soul."

Before doing anything else, Eiji kissed Ash, running his hands over every place he could reach, eyes locked on Ash's the entire time. Ash leaned up to embrace him once Eiji's hands stilled. "You're perfect, Eiji," Ash muttered against his neck. "You're the one person who can heal me. Don't ever worry about frightening me again, okay?"

"Okay," Ash murmured back. "So, these . . ."

Ash instructed Eiji on how to put on the clamps and relished in the pinch while Eiji also set him up with the cock ring. There was a thirst in his eyes now that Ash had to admit he was enjoying. "Are they comfortable on you?"

"Uh, as comfortable as they're meant to be, I guess," Ash answered.

Next, Eiji picked up a dildo and introduced it to Ash's opening. He sucked in his breath as he adjusted to the girth but kept his head by watching Eiji's face. As he'd suspected, fear didn't bleed into the excitement he felt at having Eiji be the one doing these things to him. Ash remembered how innocent the boy who sat before him with a device buzzing inside him was when they'd first met. Perhaps Ash was a bad influence, but he liked this side of Eiji too.

"I think I'm ready for the real thing," he said.

Eiji grinned. "I think so too." He removed the dildo and got into position, pushing in slow before finding a good and steady pace. Ash groaned, bothered and aroused by the pressure the ring was putting on his swollen erection. His hand reached for the vibrator's device and he managed to set the speed to four, making Eiji buck and, in turn, hit Ash's pleasure point. Moans poured out of both of them with no signs of stopping.

"I-I think I want you inside now," Eiji said.

Ash nodded, taking the vibrator out of Eiji while he worked the ring from Ash. "Stay on your hands and knees," Ash told him as he got behind Eiji.

Ash sank into Eiji so easily thanks to his muscles being so loose. He sighed at the warmth and wetness there and heard Eiji do the same, content with being filled. Ash's body was tender too from being kept pent up. He still had on the nipple clamps. Flicking one of the clamps with one hand and working Eiji's erection with the other, Ash began whispering sweet nothings, things he'd never said to anyone, for Eiji's ears only.

Eiji lowered his head to the bed and raised his rear higher. Ash got a firm grip on his waist and took him harder, remaining attentive to Eiji's reactions. It felt good to see him experiencing nothing but pleasure, melting because of it.

"I can't hold out any longer, love," Ash smoothed Eiji's hair from his face and Eiji looked back at him dewy-eyed, cheek still pressed to the bed. He managed to utter a small 'yes' and Ash cranked up the rhythm, taking himself and Eiji to their peaks with a chorus loud enough to leave their ears ringing.

Once they were sitting, spent and panting, Ash asked, "Was that what you were hoping for?"

Eiji shook his head, baffling Ash. "More. Way more than I ever hoped," Eiji clarified, lying down and spreading his arms to signal Ash to join him. Ash did just that, lying with an ear to Eiji's racing heartbeat. He glanced up, noticing how the sun's dying light cut through the blinds and fell on Eiji's smiling face, making it glow, and Ash couldn't help but mirror that bright expression.

***

The two were lounging on the sofa, each leaning against the arms with their legs meeting in the middle, when Kong and Bones knocked and poked their heads in. Bones spoke up while Kong lingered behind him.

"Hey, Alex wanted us to invite you guys out to train with him, says that shooting practice isn't enough if it ever comes down to a real tussle. 'We need real sparing, fistfights,' he says. So, how about it? You two wanna come along?"

Ash smiled. "I think we'll sit this one out, guys, but thanks."

Bones grinned back, saying, "What's with you two? It's like you've already had too much of a workout or something."

"Yeah, well," Ash said, rubbing a forefinger against his nose, "something like that."

Bones seemed to catch Ash's drift because his face grew pale and he shuffled out of the room with a quick goodbye, dragging Kong with him.

"What do they mean?" Ash and Eiji heard Kong ask.

A frantic Bones answered, "Never mind it."

Ash and Eiji chuckled, but then Eiji grew apprehensive. "Was it really okay to say something like that, Ash? You are still a gang boss. Won't those two knowing about us mess up your tough image?"

"I don't think that it's news to them, really," Ash said with a stretch. "Even so, image be damned. I'm happy."

They laughed again as they continued watching TV and tossing popcorn at each other. Eventually, their legs wound up twined together, neither planning on separating, that night or ever.

###


End file.
